Anagrams
by LadyxMadonna
Summary: Lilly and Scotty look into the disappearance of a four year old boy. Will eventually be LS romance, but rating is for bad words right now. Chapter 3 is a hard M!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...TPTB please don't sue me for playing harmlessly with your creations...I'm not making any money off of this.

**A/N: **This is my first Cold Case fic so please be gentle. I just started watching the show (it takes up the hour between Desperate Housewives and Grey's Anatomy lol) so forgive me if the characters aren't themselves.

* * *

Lilly Rush tapped her foot impatiently under her desk as she studied a case file. Three years ago four year old Rily Shull had gone missing from a department store where his mother was shopping. Security cameras showed Rily being led out the doors by an unidentifiable pair of teens, he hadn't been seen since and Lilly just couldn't let go.

"Lil!" Scotty's voice jarred her back to reality.

"What?"

Could you please stop that...it's driving me crazy!"

"Stop what?" Lil was genuinely confused.

"Tapping your foot," he told her.

"Oh...sorry Scotty," Lil dipped her head back down but Scotty caught the blush that spread up her pale cheeks. Scotty grinned at the top of her head before going back to work. Suddenly Lil pushed her chair out and ran over to Scotty, dropping a still from the security camera on his desk. "Look Scotty!" she said excitedly, "D'you see that?" she jabbed her finger into the page at the jacket of one of the pair. Scotty pulled the picture out from under Lilly's finger so her could see what she was pointing at. "It's a school logo," she informed him, too impatient to wait for him to figure it out himself.

They loaded the photo onto a computer and enlarged the crest just enough to make out the logo without it becoming totally pixilated. "Whaddyou think it says?" Scotty asked.

"W. Phil...Mid? West Philadelphia Middle School maybe?"

"Yeah could be, looks like a hockey stick or somethin' on there too, number sixteen maybe? So if we get the hockey roster for the past few years at West Philly middle school and we got ourselves a list of suspects."

Two hours and one subpoena later Lilly and Scotty had two suspects, the only players on the West Philly middle school hockey team to have worn the number 16 in the last ten years. They tracked down their first suspect, Layton Alexander and went to ask him a few questions.

"You Layton Alexander?" Lil asked as she and Scotty crossed the atrium at Peirce College. A sandy haired boy looked up,

"Yeah that's me. What can I do for ya?"

"Detectives Valens and Rush," Scotty introduced them. A look of terror passed over the young mans face.

"My ma...is she okay? Nothin' happened to her did it?" he asked worriedly.

"Your mother is fine," Lil told him, "You recognize this kid?" she asked showing him Rily's picture.

"Yeah sure. That's the kid that went missin' couple years ago. All over the news, AMBER alerts and everything. They ever find him?"

"No. You go to West Philly middle school?" Scotty asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well we got reason to believe that someone who went there had somethin' to do with Rily disappearing."

"And of all the kids that've gone there how'd you come up with me?"

"There was some evidence overlooked the first time around. You have a varsity hockey jacket from middle school?" Lil asked.

"Nah, they didn't start with the jackets til after I graduated. Pissed me off too, they were nice jackets."

"Okay, thanks for your time," Scotty told him. He and Lil walked towards their car, "So where's our other suspect at now Lil?"

"Kensington high, he's a senior." Lil told him after consulting the file.

* * *

"I'm sorry detectives I can't pull a student out of class to be questioned by police," Kensington high's principal told them, "Not without his parents permission or a court order."

"Well Mrs. Selvan would you be able to contact his parents and get us permission?"

"May I ask why you want to speak with Sam? He's an excellent student and I just don't see where he could possibly fit into a police investigation."

Lilly pushed the photo of Rily Shull across the desk, "We're looking into the disappearance of this little boy and we have reason to believe that Sam may have some information that we need."

"Well that's little Rily Shull isn't it?" the principal said. "His stepsister Greer Masgok goes here, in fact she's friends Sam. They've organized all sorts of rallies and candlelight vigils for Rily, very sweet girl." Lilly and Scotty exchanged looks, no way that this was a coincidence.

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Selvan, we'll be back when we've got a court order," Scotty said.

"I really do wish I could help you detectives but my hands are tied," the principal showed them out.

* * *

"Guys!" Josie yelled across the room as Scotty and Lil stepped off the elevator. She gestured for them to follow her and they exchanged confused looks before moving quickly to the room she'd disappeared into.

"What is it Josie?" Lil asked as they walked in to the darkened room.

"Okay so I was going over the security tape and I found something," Josie advanced the tape frame by frame as the teens led Rily towards the door. Suddenly she stopped, "There! You see that?" Lilly and Scotty stared at the screen. Reflected in the glass doors of the store were the faces of their abductors, one of whom was clearly Sam Kroegger and the other, an unidentified girl. Lilly turned and left the room, going to her desk and riffling through Rily Shull's file until she found what she was looking for. She reentered the room,

"Abductor number two," she held up the picture, "Greer Masgok, Rily's stepsister."

"No wonder the kid didn't put up a fuss, he knew his abductors."

Lilly and Scotty returned to the school with warrants for the detention and questioning of Sam Kroegger and Greer Masgok. The teens were quietly removed from class to meet with the detectives individually at the station, first was Sam Kroegger.

"So Sam, we have some evidence in the abduction of Rily Shull that implicates you in his disappearance," Scotty told him, double checking to see that the tape recorder was still running.

"Do I need a lawyer?"

"It's your call, answer our questions now or we can put you in lockup to wait for a lawyer."

"Okay, okay...whaddya wanna know?"

"Did you abduct Rily Shull?" Scotty asked.

"I helped yeah," Sam replied, "Wasn't my idea though."

"Whose was it?" Lilly asked, sure she already knew the answer.

"Greer's. She told me she was supposed to be babysittin' him and we were gonna take him to the park while her mom shopped..." The door to the interrogation room in flew open as Sam Kroegger's father stormed in.

"What the hell is going on here?" the irate man demanded.

"Sir this is a police investigation, we're going to have to ask you to leave." Lil said calmly.

"Fuck off you little bitch. You got no right talkin' to my kid without my permission," Lilly was shocked at his attitude.

"Hey!" Scotty piped up, "Sir if you don't want to be arrested for verbally assaulting an officer you're going to apologize to detective Rush and then you'll leave or we'll arrest you for obstruction of justice." The man turned an stormed out of the room, leaving Lil and Scotty to get back to questioning Sam.

"So did you take him to the park?" Lil asked.

"No...Greer said she had a fort back in the woods she thought we'd like so we went there. She had all sortsa stuff there."

"Like what?" Lil prodded.

"Knives, rope...weird stuff ya know? Kinda freaked me out," Sam shivered at the memory. "I was gonna leave, take Rily to the park or somethin' but Greer called me a pussy and said that if I left she'd tell everyone..." his voice dropped, "tell everyone I was gay. She was the only one who knew! I trusted her! So I stayed. She tied Rily to a tree...that's when he started to cry, said he didn't like this game and wanted his mommy. I tried to get Greer to bring him back but she wouldn't," Sam stopped talking and began sobbing into his hands.

The detectives gave him a moment before asking the million dollar question, "What happened to Rily, Sam?"

"I saw Greer putting little cuts in his arms and legs with one of her knives. Then she wrapped this thing around his neck...it was like a cord with a piece of wood on it and she started to twist it. Rily stopped crying and started to turn kinda blue and then he passed out. I screamed for Greer to stop but she wouldn't! She just kept twisting and twisting. She made me hold onto the piece of wood and she took a knife and slit his throat...he was just a baby! I passed out after that and when I woke up I couldn't see Rily. I asked Greer where he was, I hoped maybe I'd dreamed everything and then she pointed to a big garbage bag. I could see blood everywhere around it. She killed her little brother! She told me that I could never ever tell anyone or she'd out me, besides I was an accomplice by then. So we cleaned up and dumped the bag down a ravine and Greer said that we had to pretend like we were trying to find Rily, like put up posters and stuff so no one would suspect us." Lilly turned and walked out of the room when Sam was finished his sordid tale, Scotty found her hunched over a toilet in the washroom.

"Lil?" he asked tentatively, watching as her she threw up into the toilet. "Oh Lil," he sighed. He waited until she'd regained her composure before asking, "Why don't you let me handle Greer."

"No Scotty, I'm fine," she rinsed her mouth out and popped a piece of gum. "Let's do this," she said with far more confidence than she felt. Scotty shook his head and followed her to the interrogation room to face Greer Masgok. Both detectives were rather surprised at the young woman who sat in front of them. The blonde haired blue eyed girl was dressed like an aristocrat's spoiled little girl and showed no evidence that she would have the makings of a killer. "Hello Greer," Lilly greeted her coldly.

"Hi! So have you reopened Rily's case? I know my mom and step dad would really like to know what happened to him."

"Why don't you tell us Greer? We know the pretty much what happened but we'd like to hear it from you." Greer's face fell,

"That fairy sold me out, didn't he? Fucking queer!" Greer yelled, pounding the table with her fists. "Ever since my mom married my step dad she's cared less and less about me, then she has Rily and the whole fuckin' world revolves around him. I need attention too!"

"You killed your baby brother because you were jealous?" Lil couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah so? People have done stuff like it before! Like that Jamie Bulger kid? That's where I got the idea to take him from the store. And JonBenet Ramsey? That's how I found out what a garotte was. The torture and chopping him up was all my idea though. It was fun!" Greer grinned maniacally and Lil left the room and Scotty arrested Greer, charging her with her little brother's torture and murder.

Scotty found Lil sitting on the bathroom floor with her head in her hands, "How could she do that Scotty? He was a baby!" She looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. Scotty sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms,

"I don't know Lil." After a few minutes of silence Scotty spoke, "Whaddya say we go get some takeout and go watch a movie at my place?"

"Okay," Lil whispered.

* * *

Scotty and Lil entered his apartment after stopping at hers to feed Olivia and Tripod and then going to pick up Chinese take-out.

"You go pick a movie and I'll grab drinks and plates," Scotty said, dropping the bag of take-out onto the coffee table. Scotty returned with two wine glasses and a bottle of Piat d'Or. He set it down and poured two glasses before going to get the plates. When her returned Lil had queued the DVD up to the beginning and pressed play as he sat beside her.

When the food was done Scotty poured each of them another glass of wine and reclined back on the couch, motioning Lilly closer. She moved tentatively, tensing when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Relax Lil," he whispered, smiling when he felt her muscles loosen as she leaned into him, taking a sip from her glass. Scotty noticed Lil's breathing evening out as she fell asleep so he gently removed the glass from her fingers and set it on the table before scooping her up, noting how tiny she felt. He laid her down on his be and pulled a blanket over her, smiling when she unconsciously snuggled into the blankets. "Night Lil," he whispered, going back out to clean up. He moved quietly around the livingroom, gathering up all the dishes and putting them in the sink. A sound made him pause as he was washing the wine glasses, he listened harder and realized the sound was coming from his room. He moved quietly and nudged the door open, seeing Lil thrashing around on the bed.

"No! Leave him alone! He's a baby!" she mumbled. Scotty moved to the bedside and stroked her hair gently.

"Shhh, it's okay Lil. It's just a dream," Lil's eyed snapped open and Scotty's heart broke to see the pain in those beautiful baby blues. "Oh Lilly," he sighed, crawling onto the bed and pulling her into his arms, surprised when she didn't resist. He felt her relax as they lay silently and soon she was asleep, as was he.

* * *

**A/N2: **Stole the idea for the names of the victim and killers from another writer (ForensicsFreak1988) (used anagrams). Rily Shull is Lilly Rush, Selvan (high school principal) isValens, Greer Masgok is George Marks and Sam Kroegger isGeorge Marks. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them would I really be writing fanfiction?

**A/N**: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the cases Greer talks about are real, two year old James Bulger was abducted from a shopping mall by two ten year old boys. He was led on a long walk around Liverpool, England while being tortured and finally killed. JonBenét Ramsey died in 1995 in her Boulder, Colorado home after being strangled with a garotte. Her murder remains unsolved.

* * *

Lilly woke slowly, trying to get her bearings. The cats were missing, and this was definitely not her bed and she was sprawled, quite comfortably, across a warm body. Memories of the previous day pushed their way into her mind and she sighed, the short respite sleeping in Scotty's arms had afforded from the horrible images was over and the memories came back. Scotty must have felt her move because he woke and turned his head to look at the clock, the red LED glowing 3:54am.

"Hey Lil," he whispered, "You have another dream?" His hands gently rubbed her back, she was touched by his concern.

"No...I guess I'm just used to sleeping with Liv and Tripod," she told him.

"What I'm not a good replacement?" he joked. Lil rewarded him with a soft laugh,

"No you're great." Scotty smiled, knowing that there was a lot left unsaid. The logical part of Lil's brain told her that she should sleep on the couch, or at the very least on the opposite side of the bed, not curled into Scotty's side. They were friends and colleagues after all, not lovers. An imagined image of a bloody little boy flashed through her mind and she shivered, closing her eyes and willing it away. Scotty noticed her tense,

"Lil?" she didn't respond, "Lilly what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine Scotty," she told him, the gruesome images of little Rily fading from her mind.

"Lil..." Scotty sighed.

"I was thinking about Rily," she admitted. Scotty pulled her body closer to his and continued to rub her back, soothing her tortured thoughts.

"It's over Lil. They're gonna pay for what they did to him," Scotty whispered into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo mixed with something distinctly Lilly.

"I know Scotty. It's just hard –," Lil's voice caught as she swallowed back tears.

"Let it out Lilly," Scotty whispered quietly, tears of his own making their way down his cheeks and into her hair. She cried softly into his chest and they lay holding each other until there were no more tears left to cry.

"I'm sorry Scotty," she whispered, embarrassed at her emotional outpouring, something she normally reserved solely for her cats.

"Lilly," he whispered, "Look at me." Lil tilted her head to look into Scotty's eyes, "Don't ever think that you have to apologize for getting upset. We deal with some pretty bad stuff and it's always harder when it's a kid. Don't be sorry Lil," he told her. Lil smiled at him, noticing for the first time that he too had been crying. She reached up and gently wiped away the remaining tears, pulling her hand back sharply when she realized what she was doing. Scotty was pleasantly surprised when she didn't move away from him after her tender slip-up. She laid her head back down on his chest, fingers tracing absent patterns. "Get some sleep Lil," he whispered, still holding her close.

"'Night Scotty," Lil said through a yawn, her fingers stilling on his chest.

"'Night Lilly," Scotty kissed the top of her head gently as they both succumbed to the pull of sleep.

* * *

Scotty woke the next morning at nine am to a most pleasant sight. Lilly Rush was sprawled across his chest, features relaxed in sleep, hair mussed. He smiled, trying his best to remain still and not wake her, grateful that it was the weekend and neither had to get up. He felt Lil move, slowly waking up, eyes still closed she yawned, seemingly unaware that Scotty was watching her. She turned to look at him, gasping when she saw that he was awake.

"Morning Lil," he said softly.

"Morning," she replied, blushing under his intense gaze. She went to pull away from him, trying to regain some of the dignity that she had lost the night before but Scotty's arms tightened around her, keeping her close. "Scotty?" she questioned.

"Stay," he whispered. She swallowed hard, putting her head back down on his chest, a minute flicker of fear passing through her blue eyes at his sudden dominance. Scotty noticed the fear and her muscles tensing under his touch.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Lilly," he assured her, feeling her relax slightly. "You had a hard day yesterday, you deserve to relax for a while." Lilly's eyes welled up with tears again as she thought about the cold and callous demeanor of Greer, _what is wrong with me? _She thought, _I shouldn't be so emotional over a case!_ Scotty felt her hot tears drip onto his shoulder, "It'll be okay Lil, I promise," he whispered into her hair. When she stopped crying she did something that surprised them both, she kissed him.

He was taken aback and didn't respond at first. She took his lack of response as a sign that he didn't want her like this, that the sparks she'd felt were only one sided. Lil pulled away, choking back a sob and moving to get up off the bed. "Lilly wait!" Scotty said, she stopped but didn't turn to him. "Lil...Lilly look at me...please?"

"What Scotty?" she turned to him, expression flat and blue eyes as cold as ice. She squeaked in surprise when Scotty's lips captured hers and after a moment's hesitation she responded to him with equal fervour. When they parted, gasping for air, she smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder. Scotty laid back down, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest, knowing Lil was feeling the same thing. They lay silent for a few moments while they each processed what had just occurred, it had been a sweet kiss, nothing insistent or demanding, just...sweet. "I should go," Lil whispered, sliding out of Scotty's arms and off the bed.

"Lil," Scotty called after her as she left the room, a furious blush staining her normally pale cheeks. "Lilly," he repeated, she didn't look back but the falter in her steps when he used her full name told him all he needed to know. He sighed and rolled out of bed when he heard the door shut, deciding to give her until dinner to think things over, then he'd call her.

* * *

Lilly Rush did not lose her cool this easily. But when Scotty had kissed her she'd felt like she'd melt right then and there. She wasn't innocent, she had a few serious boyfriends scattered about her past but not one of them had ever kissed her like that. She leaned her head against the cool window of the cab that was bringing her home, feeling the blush return as she thought about Scotty. She paid her cab fare and walked up to her apartment, searching though her purse and pockets for her keys. When she couldn't find them she realized that she'd left them on Scotty's coffee table and if she wanted into her place today she was going to have to face him far sooner than she'd anticipated.

She turned and waved back the cab, asking him to bring her back to where he had just picked her up from and ignoring the strange look he gave her. She took a deep breath and raised a fist to knock on Scotty's door. He opened the door, unable to mask his surprise at her being there.

"Lil? What are you doing back?" he asked.

"I forgot my keys," she whispered, eyes downcast. She flinched when she felt Scotty's hand tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"Lilly," he sighed, "I'm sorry about earlier, you were emotional and I took advantage."

"No! Scotty! It's my fault, I kissed _you _remember?" Scotty's hand was still tilting her face to his, her breath caught when he began to slowly lower his lips to hers. He gave her plenty of time to pull away, she knew he would never force her to do anything she didn't want to. The realization hit her as their lips connected, she really, like **really**,wanted this. Lil moaned softly into his mouth, parting her lips as his tongue demanded access. Scotty pulled her into the apartment, closing the door and pressing her against it. She shivered as the cool wood connected with the nape of her neck, Scotty's hands moving to her hair and letting it down. He pulled her into his arms, his hands wanting to touch all of her at once, his body craving her touch. They moved clumsily to the couch, the kiss breaking as they fell unceremoniously down, Lil landing in Scotty's lap.

"God Lilly," he breathed, his hands venturing under her shirt. He looked into her eyes as he began to pull the buttons open, moving slowly so she could stop him if she wanted. Her hands moved from his hair downwards, fingers playing gently with the zipper to his pants. Scotty groaned as she undid his pants, his head falling back as he momentarily forgot about undressing her. Lilly stopped, her embarrassment getting the better of her. Scotty opened his eyes and smiled at her, slowly undoing the buttons of her blouse. He pushed it gently off her shoulders, watching it pool on the floor before turning his attention back to her. His fingertips skated lightly across the now exposed flesh, a carnal hunger burning in his eyes as he reached around and unclasped her bra. The silky material slipped off her body, her arms immediately going to cover herself. Scotty caught her hands and smiled reassuringly at her, "You are_ so_ beautiful Lilly." She blushed deeper, giggling when he stood with her in his arms. He walked slowly towards the bedroom, laying her gently on the bed, grinning down at the angelic picture that was Lilly Rush.

"Scotty?" she questioned his hesitation, not realizing he was just taking a moment to make sure he was really awake and this was really happening. He smiled at her, climbing into the bed.

"Are you sure about this Lil?" he didn't want to push her too far, too fast. She looked up at him, uncertainty in her eyes.

"I don't know," she whispered, feeling guilty. Scotty smiled at her and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Lilly if you're not sure then we're not doing this," he told her, going to his dresser and tossing her one of his t-shirts. He sat back down on the edge of the bed as she pulled the shirt on, "It's okay Lil," he told her.

"I'm so sorry Scotty," she whispered, ducking her head and avoiding his eyes.

"Lilly," he said, his hand tilting her face up to him, "Don't be sorry. I have no problem with taking things slow." She smiled at him, acutely aware of where his hand being under her chin had led the last time, only minutes ago. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly, "I'm gonna go shower...you gonna stick around for a bit?" She nodded, flopping back onto the bed when he disappeared into the bathroom, covering her burning face with her hands. She didn't know how long she lay like that, trying to slow her pounding heart and cool the arousal that had built during her foray into untested waters with Scotty. She took a deep, shaky breath and sat up, head flicking towards the bathroom as the door opened. "You wanna shower Lil?" Scotty asked, "Or do you just want me to bring you home?"

"I'll shower," she said, noticing the smile that spread across Scotty's face, "And then maybe we can go to my place so I can get clean clothes and feed my girls?"

"Sure," he agreed, "And then I can take you out to breakfast."

"Scotty, you don't have to..." Scotty crossed the room and placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her.

"I _want _to Lil," he smiled at her, removing his finger and placing a light kiss on her lips. She smiled at him as he pulled away before getting up to shower.

* * *

Lilly and Scotty sat in a quaint restaurant called _Cora's _looking over the enormous menu in silence.

"Well Lil have you decided?" Scotty asked her.

"It all looks so good!" she replied, "But I think I'm going to have the Zack's Stack." Scotty leaned across the table to read her menu, not bothering to find it on his own.

"French toasted chocolate brioche with bananas and syrup," he read, "Sounds delicious Lil. I think I'm going to have the April '89, a big crepe stuffed with fresh fruit and English custard."

"Mmm, that sounds good too!"

"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress asked. Scotty looked at Lilly, letting her order first.

"I'll have the Zack's Stack and a latte," Lil told her.

"Okay and you?"

"April '89 and latte as well," Scotty said.

"Alright," the waitress walked off. Lil avoided Scotty's eyes, still feeling guilty at stopping earlier. Scotty sensed her embarrassment,

"Lil," he said softly, waiting until she looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Scotty," she said softly, dropping her eyes back to the placemat.

"Lil...Lilly," she looked at him when he used her full name, "Don't be sorry babe. If you're not ready I'm not gonna push you. I love you Lil, that means we take this as slow or fast as you want." Lilly's heart skipped a beat, _Did Scotty just say he loves me! _She looked at him, trying to decide if he'd meant to say that. "I do babe," he smiled at her, reading her thoughts. She swallowed hard,

"I–," she started, unsure of what to say.

"You don't have to say anything Lil, I just wanted you to know." Scotty didn't know when he'd gone from being her partner to falling head-over-heels in love with her but he knew that he wanted to do anything and everything to make her happy. Lil leaned across the table and kissed him hard, neither noticing when the waitress came back and placed their latte's on the table. They parted, Lilly's eyes remaining closed as she mouthed the words "I love you too" to Scotty. He leaned back across the table and kissed her again, both pulling away guiltily when the waitress returned with their orders.

The waitress smiled at them as she sat the plates down, "Enjoy your breakfast!" The couple sat in silence, eating their delicious food and contemplating the revelations that they had just made. They finished breakfast, which Scotty insisted on paying for and started to walk back to Lilly's place. After a few quiet moments Lil, took Scotty's hand in her own, interlacing their fingers and smiling coyly at him when he turned to look at her. Scotty smiled back at her, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple as they walked, silently thinking about how absolutely perfect her hand felt in his. They reached her apartment,

"Wanna come in?" she asked him shyly.

"Sure," he smiled at her, following her into the apartment, chuckling softly when the cats came running to greet her. Lilly bent and scratched each cat between the ears in turn, watching as they approached Scotty and sniffed him curiously. Liv was the first to rub her head across his pant leg, leaving fur all over. Scotty bent over and offered his hand for her to sniff before scratching both the cats between the ears like Lil had done.

"They like you," she told him quietly. Scotty smiled at the cats and followed Lil into her living room, sitting beside her on the couch. Lilly giggled when she saw the fur spread across Scotty's pants, bending and attempting to brush it away, "Sorry," she smiled, "Guess the girls are shedding."

"Don't worry about it Lil," he told her, swallowing hard when she sat up and looked deep into his eyes.

"Scotty?" she whispered.

"Yeah Lil?"

"Kiss me."

* * *

**A/N2: **Cora's does exist and those two dishes are on their menu and it is the best restaurant! As you can probably tell my computer difficulties have been solved and I have my computer back so I made this update a little longer as a thank-you for putting up with my slowness!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I simply like to take them out and let them misbehave.

**A/N: **Okay repeat after me, "F-L-U-F-F-Y S-M-U-T," that's right. This is four pages with no substance whatsoever. It's cutesy and smutty all at once. Cotton candy would be bitter in comparison to this chapter. Consider yourself warned.

* * *

Scotty turned to face her, gauging the seriousness of her statement. She looked at him placidly, waiting for him to act, smiling in satisfaction when he began to lower his lips to hers. She sighed and leaned into his kiss, eyes slipping shut causing Scotty to chuckle. Lilly pulled away, embarrassed. "What's so funny?" she tried to joke but he saw the hurt in her eyes. Scotty placed another gentle kiss on her lips before explaining.

"Just reminded me of a song is all," he said, stroking her cheek gently.

"Oh...what song?" she unconsciously pushed her cheek into his hand.

"_Must be Doing Somethin' Right,_" he told her, standing from the couch and going over to her computer to find the lyrics online. "Here Lil, this part," Scotty motioned to the screen and Lilly read,

"Must be doin' somethin' right / I just heard you sigh / Leaned into my kiss / And closed those deep blue, need you eyes / Don't know what I did / To earn a love like this, but baby, I / Must be doin' somethin' right"

Lilly blushed, "Oh..." she whispered softly, the sound slipping into a delicate moan as his lips captured hers once again. Scotty pulled her gently down into his lap, another sigh escaping her lips as she landed. Scotty smiled against her lips, his hands skating gently over her back. Lilly straddled Scotty's lap, her hands on his face pulling him deeper into the kiss. Their pace was slower, more languorous than before, giving each of them time to adjust to the new situations. Lilly began to rock her hips unconsciously, eliciting a guttural groan from Scotty.

"Lilly," he managed, holding her hips with his hands. "Are you sure about this?" Scotty pulled away and looked into her eyes, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the normally clear blue eyes darkened to a cloudy sapphire. He swallowed as Lil nodded in affirmation, he stood from the chair, Lil's legs wrapping around his waist and his arms sliding beneath her to hold her up. Olivia and Tripod watched curiously as Scotty carried Lil towards her bedroom, needing to pause numerous times when they got too caught up in making out. Scotty kicked the door shut behind him before placing Lil down on the bed. She looked at him shyly before moving to take off her shirt. Scotty's hands caught hers, "Slow down babe." She looked at him curiously, unsure of what to think.

"Don't you want..." Lil trailed off, thinking he had changed his mind.

"Of course I do but we don't have to rush," Scotty smiled at the pun, breathing a sigh of relief when she smiled back at him. Lilly lay back on the bed, letting her hair fan out on the pillow. Scotty lay beside her, kissing her gently, his hands exploring her body. She shivered as his hands glided gently over her, a pleasant knot building torturously slowly in her stomach. Scotty's lips left hers, trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck and along her collar bone. His hands never stopped moving, beginning to work the buttons on her blouse. She arched into his hand, gasping when his fingers brushed across her breasts.

"Scotty," she moaned, eyes darkening more, glazed with passion and lust. He followed his fingers with his lips, placing kisses on the exposed skin as he slowly rid her of her shirt. His hands found their way around to the catch on her bra, one hand lifting her body off the bed while the other fumbled with the clasp.

"You lock this thing Lil?" he joked, a ghost of a smile playing across her lips. "Ah, much better," he said as it released. Scotty leaned back and pulled Lil up with him, removing her top and bra and dropping them off the side of the bed. He lay her back on the bed, taking a moment to take in her beauty, "God Lilly," he whispered. Lil blushed, fingers playing nervously with the hem of his t-shirt, she lifted her arms, indicating she wanted him to remove his shirt. He acquiesced, groaning when her delicate hands ran over his chest. He lowered himself down, kissing her gently but insistently, slowly allowing his hands to venture low enough to unbutton her jeans. "You're sure Lil?" he asked, not wanting her to feel pressured.

"Yesss..." she moaned and he pulled the pants down her legs, dropping them off the bed. Scotty stopped to look at her again, smiling at the cotton bikini panties, he'd never seen her as a thong kind of girl and was secretly pleased he's been right. He ran his fingers around the waistband, fingers just grazing her soft skin. Lilly moaned and arched her back, impatiently pushing her pelvis into his hand. Scotty smiled, bending down to kiss her, fingers straying to caress her thighs, winning himself another impatient moan.

"What do you want Lilly?" he asked her playfully.

"You," she gasped as his fingers made their way into her underwear. Scotty slid the underwear down her legs, letting her kick them off. "Too much clothes," she mumbled, fumbling with his belt.

"Not yet babe," he told her, swatting her hands away. She looked deep into his eyes, her arousal building three-fold as she imagined what kinds of things Scotty could possibly have in mind. Scotty slid one of his legs between hers, placing enough pressure to make her cry out. He kissed her deeply, smiling in satisfaction when her hips began to grind against his leg. He let her do as she wished against him, kissing her mouth relentlessly until she broke away, gasping for air as she got closer to her release.

"Oh God...Oh Scotty..." she trailed off, eyes snapping open when he moved his leg. "Scotty wha...ooh..." his hand quickly moved to her most sensitive area, caressing in tandem with her thrusts. He felt her tense, eyes squeezed shut, she screamed his name as she came, his fingers not stopping until she pushed him away from the now unbearably tender area. When she opened her eyes again Scotty had removed his pants and boxers and lay naked beside her. Her breath caught and she shut her eyes, the knot in her stomach fast rebuilding. Lil leaned over him and dug around in her night stand, breathing a sigh of relief when her fingers clasped a condom. She pulled it out and ripped the package open, looking into Scotty's eyes as she slid it onto him. Scotty slowed them down again, kissing her gently and slowly, taking his time before they moved on. One of his hands moved down her body he slid one finger inside her, followed by another, ensuring he wasn't going to hurt her. He removed his fingers and dragged them up her stomach, smiling at her soft sighs.

"Babe?" he said, waiting until she looked at him, "You ready?" she nodded. Scotty slid into her slowly, groaning as her muscles clenched down on him. He stopped, giving her time to adjust. She opened her eyes and looked at Scotty, loving him so much more for being so concerned about her.

"Okay," she whispered, letting him know she was ready. He grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed, sliding it under her hips before he began to stroke into her. He tried to control his pace but her soft sighs and moans were driving him crazy and he couldn't help but increase the pace. Lilly made a sound of approval at the new pace, wrapping her legs around his waist as they continued to move together. "Scotty," she gasped, "I'm so close..." With that admission he sped up a little more, an arm going beneath her to keep her moving with him as she came. Through some miracle he managed to hold back, continuing to thrust into her, feeling the aftershocks transforming into precursors of another orgasm, something Lilly had never experienced before. She came hard, pulling Scotty over the edge with her as they fell together, collapsing to her bed in a sweaty, sated heap. "Scotty," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he brushed some hair off of her face.

"I...it's..." she sighed, frustrated that she couldn't be more articulate.

"Relax babe," he whispered, kissing her temple softly and pulling the duvet over their cooling bodies.

"That's never...happened before," she told him, "It's never been like that."

"You've never had multiple ones before?" he asked. She blushed and shook her head before burying her face in his shoulder. "Lilly it's nothing to be ashamed of," he whispered softly, caressing her bare back.

"It's not just that...I was so..." she trailed off.

"Vocal?" Scotty supplied, causing Lilly's face to burn.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"It's okay baby. I like knowing that you're comfortable enough to let go like that with me," he told her, raining soft kisses in her hair. Lilly yawned, and Scotty swelled with pride knowing that he had given her something she had never experienced before. She nestled against him, their limbs still tangled as they drifted into blissful sleep.

* * *

An few hours later Lilly woke to Scotty's kiss. She sighed, "I could so get used to this," she whispered. Scotty smiled at her, chuckling when he heard Olivia and Tripod meowing insistently from outside the bedroom.

"Dinner time?" he asked. She nodded, sliding into her underwear and Scotty's t-shirt.

Lilly stood at the counter getting the cats food ready, jumping when Scotty came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "Hey thief," he whispered into her ear, she giggled and placed the cats bowls on the floor. She turned in his arms,

"Complaining?" she asked coyly. Scotty held her at arms length,

"No it definitely looks better on you," he told her. Lilly laughed and Scotty pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "I really love seeing you like this Lil," he told her. Lilly tilted her face to look at him,

"Like what?" she asked.

"Happy...carefree," he told her, dropping a gentle kiss on her lips. "Love you beautiful."

Lilly smiled, "Love you too." She rested her head against his shoulder, feeling happier and more content than she had in quite a while.

**TBC...**


End file.
